The Ring
by XXXbloodyXheartXXX
Summary: -Sequel to Happy Hyper Emo- Sakura and Sasuke are happily in love just being boyfriend and girlfriend. Until Sasuke buys a ring . . . REVIEW! Not going to update often, sorry for all you fans out there . . . sexuel themes
1. Chapter 1

Her heart started beating faster and faster. Her body warmed to his gentle touch, her face was flushed with heat. He bite her neck in a the most perfect way. She gasped out in pleasure, as he pretended that he was a vampire. He moved his hand from her upper back to her lower thigh. The room was thick with heat and humidity, the room was becoming too hot for their taste, but they didn't care. They were too much into the moment.

Until . . .

Some idiot loser knocked on the door. "Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto's voice. Sasuke sighed, and mumbled something unintelligible. "Sakura0chan, are you in there?" Naruto called through the door.

Sakura quickly jumped out of bed, and raced to get partly dressed. She was mostly covered by Sasuke's shirt, and an almost thong. She opened the door, pissed off at Naruto for the interruption.

"What?" She spoke through her teeth. At the current moment she despised Naruto as much as she hated Orochimaru.

"What are you dressed like that?" he asked innocently. Sakura glared at him with a murderous intensity. Naruto looked passed Sakura into her apartment, and saw Sasuke was there, he was also barely covered. A jolt of anger went through him.

Ever since Sasuke returned, Sakura was so different. They actually looked like they were in love, and because of that, and the fact the Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, Sasuke was put onto a two year probation, and wasn't allowed to go on any missions, and go outside the village until the probation was over.

Naruto didn't trust Sasuke was going to be staying anytime soon. He thought that Sasuke was going to break Sakura's heart again. And he didn't exactly have a clean track record of girls. He wasn't jealous, he had Hinata, but he was worried. He didn't know how to tell Sakura his feelings about Sasuke. He knew that Sakura would be pissed, and yet he wanted her aware of ALL possibilities.

"Never mind Sakura-chan." He sighed, and walked away. Sakura looked at him with a pang of regret, she didn't know why Naruto acted that way. And it seemed like it was at random moments.

"Bye Naruto." Sakura spoke softly, with a small wave. Naruto looked at Sakura, and returned the wave.

Sakura sighed, and closed the door behind her. She felt like she was losing a friend.

Sasuke saw Sakura's saddened look in her eyes, and he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a comforting hug.

Sasuke was well aware of Naruto's feelings about him. Naruto lectured, yelled, screamed, and beaten Sasuke nearly to death about Naruto's worries over Sakura. They were more like brother and sister than old teammates. He missed out on that, and growing closer to them both. He regrets it more and more everyday. It's a good thing that Sasuke finally realized his mistakes, and trying to fix the mistakes that he was made.

**Well I hope y'all liked the first chapter. REVIEW! Yeah I know it's short, really short, but I didn't feel like writing the whole chapter. REVIEW! I might write a little bit more than this! REVIEW! But I'm a junior in high school. Yeah I know it's not that great, like I'm in college or something, but for a semi intelligent person getting bombarded with homework every night doesn't really help me in the stress factor. REVIEW! **

**As well as the fact that my mom grounded me because my grades were down the toilet. REVIEW! I mean c'mon really, I was absent on a very important week where everything was due, and I had two really important tests. REVIEW! And grades were due on that Friday. REVIEW! No, no. I 'lied' about that. REVIEW! They were really due Monday. REVIEW! So my ChemComm teacher was right. (shrugs shoulders).**

**So anyway, review please. I'm not asking I'm demanding that you review. Or else I'm not going to write anymore. Or write less than this chapter.**

**If I get enough reviews, at least ten (me really wants twenty), per chapter, I'll write longer chapters, but when they come out is all up to my schedule and my creative ideas. I will apologize for that. I'm sorry.**

**Once again, review please. Not asking, demanding.**


	2. Chapter 2

He comforted her by holding her close to his chest. Her sadden tears was breaking his heart. Yes, Naruto and Sakura were still friends, but ever since he had came back, Naruto unintentionally took his anger towards Sasuke out on Sakura. That is what Sasuke observed.

"Sakura," He whispered into her ears. She looked up with an innocence that not even a toddler could beat. He wanted, no needed, something to destract Sakura from Naruto's 'strange' behavior. "Do you ever think about that . . ." Sasuke's voice trailed off at the end. Yet, almost like reading his mind, Sakura knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about.

"Yes, I do. Almost every day." She answered with a soft, sweet smile. Her voice was barely above a hummed whisper.

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "I want lots of kids! They are going to be so cure and adorable when they are young!" Sakura laughed at her miniature ranting. It seemed to Sasuke that Naruto's behavior from earlier was pushed out of her mind with the thought of kids.

"How many do you want, exactly?" Sasuke asked with true curiosity.

"Hmm," Sakura folded her arms, and thought about it a little. "Three or four. What about you?"

"Two or three. I don't want you to be over burdened. With working at the hospital, being a shinobi, and being a mother."

"Where will you be in all of this?"

"Helping you as much as I can."

"Good answer."


End file.
